Soryn Williams
Personality Soryn loves to be the center of attention, even developing to a need on some days. She likes making people laugh, and loves to be the reason a party is fun. Soryn always wants to be needed, from social interactions to combat, she needs to feel like her presence makes a difference. Soryn enjoys parties, LAN gaming, drinking, and getting high with friends. She is usually very personable. Although she is sometimes a bit too assertive for some socially shy people, Soryn tends to get along well with just about anyone. While she has the capacity to have a calm, quiet moment when she is in private Soryn's personality turns up to 11 when there is a crowd. Soryn is almost always at least slightly high on an addictive substance known as Zerk. She feels drained after first losing her high, and after a day or two without a dose she become VERY irritable, and her emotional state heightens uncontrollably. When suffering withdrawal effects she can easily go from raging to crying to laughing within the span of an hour. It's painful mentally and physically, and when she runs out of the drug she is willing to do almost anything to get another dose and make the pain go away. On her best days Soryn makes up her own mind about the way she approaches situations and who she listens to. On her worst days Soryn will do the opposite of what she is told just to stir up trouble. She has a bad track record for following orders, but it's no secret that Soryn cares for the Militia's cause or, at very least, the friends she has made fighting for it. Appearance Soryn is short and well toned, but slender unlike her heavy-framed Korashan mother. Soryn is 5'4 and weighs in at a very light 98 pounds. She is and muscular, with tattoos and scars all over her body, most notably her Lashuntan facial tattoos, and the track marks up and down her arms. Two large antenna come from her head swooping back over her short blonde hair. Soryn can usually be found wearing loose, baggy pants, a bandolier belt, a cropped top, and a old fur-lined jacket with light ballistic padding, which does little to protect her as she usually leaves it open. She has, however, been known to walk around bases with little on, or even change outfit mid-combat if she finds something on a downed enemy she fancies. Background Soryn was born of Xenocompatability gene therapy, a developed medical procedure to allow her Human father and Lashuntan mother to bear a child. Samuel Williams, a Xenosociologist, and Rish Velna, a Xenobiologist, were two Starcore scientists both assigned to a team researching the social norms of other cultures. After marrying each other and having their well-planned child, Soryn, they took the once in a lifetime opportunity to LIVE with the Vesk. After drawn out talks between the Veskarium and Pact Systems a cultural trade program was enacted, where citizens of each government would live in the other's territory and learn from them. Samuel, Rish, and Soryn who was only a baby at the time, were chosen as one of the few families allowed to live on Vesk Prime. It was an amazing experience for them at first, the chance to live with a culture they were at war with only decades ago. However, as Soryn grew, problems began to arise. She didn’t want to go to school, she grew an unhealthy attachment to imaginary friends, and she began clinging to her parents constantly… then reports of fights. Soryn started coming home with all sorts of cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Her being the only non-Vesk in her class made it difficult for her to socialize, and made her an easy target for bullying. Her parents, worrying for their beloved daughter’s well being, decided that after she completed middle school it would be best for their daughter to continue her studies in the Pact Systems. “She has an aunt on Absalom Station who she could live with, and there is a good private school there that could help guide her into any career she wanted” “she could make friends there, and get away from the bullying.” Her parents thought. Although Soryn disagreed, and was afraid of leaving her family, she was sent away for her own good. Having rarely interacted with non-Vesk outside of family gatherings and holidays, Soryn had a hard time adjusting. Carrying the bad habit of fighting she picked up on Vesk Prime, Soryn was kicked out of her private school. After being enrolled into a public school on Absalom Station Soryn fell in with the wrong crowd. Experimenting with betting, fighting rings, and drugs, among other things, her juvenile rap sheet grew larger and larger. As she experimented, she finally came across what would become her favorite pastime. A drug named Zerk. Soryn fell in love with the way it made her feel, she knew how to make it, and compared to other drugs that gave her the same buzz, it was cheap. Soryn dropped out of school and bartered her way onto a smugglers ship headed for the Outer Rim. Soryn spent a few months looking for a place away from her family, and Starcore to restart her life. After some time as one of the smugglers thugs, she settled into a better paying job, the Exo-Indi militia. They needed fighters, and offered ammo, pay, and the promise nobody would make issue of her drug heavy usage. Now Soryn has found a home fighting a war on Exo-Indi, and broadcasting her battles to her fellow troops. A small hovering camera drone follows her around live streaming her raids into Loyalist territory to raise moral. Her favorite thing to do outside of drug use, sex, and exo-net games, is cutting montage videos of her ‘funniest moments’. Silly loyalist deaths, idiotic militia soldiers, “neutrals” saying dumb shit, and anything else that might make her, or the troops laugh. Equipment *A modified anti-vehicle weapon nicknamed "Jaeger" *A rugged Vesk styled falchion. *A laptop *A small kit filled with needles and liquid Zerk. Soryn is almost always followed by a small camera drone controlled and connected to her laptop live-streaming both her combat operations and her day-to-day life. Quotes "Let's go, 2v1's just up my K/D!" - Soryn yelled at a pair of raiders approaching her in the war torn streets of Exo-Indi "We call her ant, cause we are pretty sure she can lift 20 times her weight and she will steal your food if you aren't looking - oh 'cause the antenna too I guess." - Jaeger, a member of Soryn's former strike team.